1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel diversion device and a related heat dissipating system, and more particularly, to a channel diversion device capable of adjusting directions of thermal currents from several electronic components and the related heat dissipating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rack server and a conventional blade server both include the graphic processor and the main controller. A connection port of the main controller is usually disposed on a surface of the server that does not face the user for preferred aesthetic. A connection port of the graphic processor is disposed on the other surface of the server that faces the user for convenient assembly and disassembly of the connection port. With the advanced technology, operation efficiency of the graphic processor is increased to effectively execute signal processing procedures of the high quality and 3D image, so that the graphic processor is collocated with an active heat dissipating unit to rapidly dissipate heat generated from the graphic processor for increasing the operation efficiency of the graphic processor.
However, the graphic processor with the active heat dissipating unit exhausts airflow with the heat (the thermal current) out of the server via the surface that faces the user, the main controller further exhausts the airflow with the heat (the thermal current) out of the server via the surface that does not face the user. Direction of a heat dissipating airflow field of the graphic processor is different from direction of the heat dissipating airflow field of the main controller, and the reverse airflow fields result in decrease of the heat dissipating efficiency of the graphic processor and the main controller. Therefore, design of a channel diversion device capable of adjusting heat dissipating direction of different electronic components is an important issue in the related mechanical industry.